To-night
by Misari
Summary: AU. (Esta noche, somos jóvenes. Esta noche, somos nuestros. Esta noche, mis niños, rompamos las estructuras y construyamos delirios permanentes. Esta noche, cariño, disfruta de la fiesta. Invito yo). [ayatouka; rize; mutsurie; kenarima; seidouakira; shiranut; kurojuuzoushiro; eto].


Qué taaal, niños, volví. Como adoro este fandom, que me da tanta inspiración, no sé de dónde sale. Well, dejo los reencuentros amorosos para otro momento, porque ahora voy a ponerme sentimental: este fic se lo dedico a cuatro maravillosas niñas traviesas que iluminan este fandom de oscuridad con sus escritos y amor. **Pajarito** , **Richie** , **Hairu-chan** , **Kitty-Kitty** , este fic es para todas ustedes (hay un poco de todo para todas, ya se van a dar cuenta). Es un regalito atrasadísimo de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ya saben, a Misari le encanta repartir amor -y abrazos.

 **Renuncia:** Todo del psicópata, er, Ishida Sui.

* * *

 _ **To-night.**_

* * *

 _(Esta noche, somos jóvenes. Esta noche, somos nuestros. Esta noche, mis niños, rompamos las estructuras y construyamos delirios permanentes. Esta noche, cariño, disfruta de la fiesta. Invito yo)._

* * *

 **Los gemelos de alas Ro-tas. (son tan jóvenes y otras baladas)**

La cortina es naranja. La cortina es naranja y sus volados se mueven con la brisa que mueve al mundo. La cortina es naranja y sus volados se mueven y está rota, desgarbada y sucia. La cortina es naranja y en ese cuarto de mierda ya no quedan nada más que cadáveres putrefactos de sueños que se murieron demasiado pronto. Demasiado jóvenes. La puta cortina es naranja y en ese cuarto ya no hay nada. (Nada que valga la pena). Ni siquiera voces.

Las últimas se quedaron mudas de súbito.

«Son tan jóvenes».

Lo dicen como si ellos no hubieran sido jóvenes nunca. Como si no hubieran deseado en algún punto absurdo de su existencia cambiar el mundo. («Quien tuvo veinte años y no quiso cambiar el mundo nunca fue joven; tiene el alma mal encajada», jodido profesor sabiondo). Como si no hubieran tenido la necesidad jamás de arrancarse la columna con las uñas y tomar whisky a las dos de la madrugada –la Hora del Diablo- escuchando alguna canción que habla de la eterna compañera. (¡La muerte, la muerte, la muerte, basta de metáforas!). _The Great Gig in the Sky_ no es más que un grito al vacío que se rompe contra la carne y provoca escalofríos. Touka quisiera gritar así, bien alto, con los pulmones, prescindiendo de la garganta y quizá también de la cordura.

«Que desperdicio».

Lo dicen como si fueran basura, como si el hecho de anteponer una frase ya gastada por generaciones de Grandes Adultos les diera el derecho exclusivo de vender toda su parafernalia y aquello no cambiara el significado de la siguiente. La basura se tira al tacho, y del tacho pasa al basurero y de ahí a un basurero más grande y luego a la descomposición. Al reposo eterno. A la muerte indigna. Hay cariño, ¿sacas la basura, por favor? Que aquí dentro huele a podrido, un par de jóvenes que ya hemos desechado esperan en la basura. No, no esa, la bolsa roja. Del color de mi _rogué_. Con (dis)gusto Ayato le respondería: en seguida voy, cariño, salgo de la ducha y lo hago.

«Son tan jóvenes… que desperdicio».

Y luego, ¿qué? Ya está, pasamos a la siguiente noticia. Esa de los negritos del África muriéndose de hambre. ¡Pobres negritos, muriéndose de hambre! ¡Qué desgracia que nadie haga algo para solucionar el problema! ¡Qué horror, parecen esqueletitos! Y luego, ¿qué? Ya está, el mundo ya se horrorizó con lo jóvenes que eran y que desperdicio terrible era eso y con los negritos del África muriéndose de hambre, ahora pasemos a la siguiente noticia. ¿El clima? ¿Los homicidios? ¿La discriminación? ¿La caída de la Bolsa? Mejor hablemos de las plagas de cucarachas; esos bichos que resisten la radiación pero no que alguien los pise con la suela de sus botas.

«Son _tan_ jóvenes… que desperdicio…».

Que gran pérdida para la humanidad, ¿ah? Un par de cerebros menos para iluminar el brillante camino al futuro. Se entristecen las viejas generaciones, se entristecen sus pares, se entristecen las que les siguen. Lloran y se lamentan. Hay que guardar luto, vestidos de negro, como los negritos de África que se mueren de hambre. Hagamos un minuto de silencio, por favor. Shh.

(—Es sólo una frase y ya está. No tiene importancia)…

…Él les dijo una vez.

«No tiene importancia».

¡Pero qué casualidad, eh, papá! Eso es también lo que suelen decir ellos con el mismo tono y la misma forma que sueltan las lenguas en el cargado cliché de la existencia humana, lo que sirve para justificar (la locura la rebeldía la estupidez la envidia adulta la añoranza melancólica la niñez rodaba la inocencia cuarteada) «son tan jóvenes que desperdicio humano por dios». ¿No te parece que suenan sospechosamente iguales? ¿Noo?

La cortina es naranja. La cortina es naranja y sus volados se mueven con el soplo de dos alientos que se quedaron sin voz. La cortina es naranja y bajo ella hay botellas de cerveza. La cortina es naranja y bajo ella hay botellas de cerveza y a su lado cigarrillos y porros a medio consumir. La cortina es naranja y en una esquina hay una vieja cassetera. (Una voz va a comenzar a hablar sobre ella, sobre la muerte sin metáforas). La cortina es naranja y en el cuarto el olor a alcohol y cenizas se mezcla con la esencia podrida de la sangre derramada. Algo más que los sueños mueren esa noche, ahí.

Touka se ríe. Ayato la acompaña.

(tienen la boca llena de helado de chocolate y palabras a medio coser)

Son tan _jodidamente_ jóvenes y aun así lo único que esperan de la vida es la muerte.

Son tan jóvenes y están tan jodidos que si lo piensan, quizá _ellos_ no estén tan equivocados. Que el cinismo es una buena máscara y les ayudó a sobrevivir todos estos años pero parece que ya resulta tiempo de despojarse de él, como un perro se quita las pulgas; aunque aún sean cachorros y el veneno de la pipeta mata-pulgas los mate. (Qué pasaría sin ironía, eh). Quizá ellos tengan razón y sean tan jóvenes –nunca tuvieron deseos de salvar al mundo, ¿quién quiere ponerse manos a la obra y tratar de arreglar un poco de ese lugar tan roñoso y no quedar en el proceso medio loco?- y sean un desperdicio total –una basura que es mejor dejar que se pudra en bolsas de plástico rojas, para no confundir- quizá sí, _puede_ que tengan razón.

Son tan jóvenes que aun poseen las muelas del juicio, que el vino les sabe horrible en el paladar, que las rodillas raspadas no se les soldaron y les esperan un par de centímetros por crecer, que la yema de los dedos sigue siendo piel de bebé, que las tetas son pequeñas todavía, que el pene no se ha desarrollado del todo, que los huesos siguen doliendo cuando se estiran, que deben dar la cédula de identificación –falsa- para comprar sustancias –entre comillas, porfavorygracias- peligrosas. Son tan jóvenes que aun en su odio visceral piden por mamá y papá.

Son un desperdicio porque… ¿Por qué?

—No vamos a hacerles caso en eso, hermana.

—No —y es una afirmación sin cavilaciones, sin convalecientes, sin falencias—. En eso, no.

Porque ¿y qué? ¿Y qué hay con esperar de la vida nada más que la muerte? Ellos se pasan la vida entera temiendo, cagándose en los pantalones por lo único de lo que se está seguro –ella nos llega a todos-, y ninguno de los dos va a pedir perdón por ello. ¿Y qué hay sí lo único que hacen con su tiempo es pasarse escondidos de las miradas ajenas dentro de cajones con luces psicodélicas? ¿Y qué hay sí se ahogan en whisky a las dos de la madrugada? ¿Y qué hay sí se prenden fuego la lengua y se beben sus propias tristezas con un cuchillo quizá demasiado afilado para la muñeca derecha y las venas azules que hay en ella?

¿Y qué si volaron tan alto que se quebraron las alas al intentar ir más allá?

«Ah, son tan jóvenes. Que desperdicio».

¿Y qué si se _quieren_?

La cortina es naranja y afuera es de noche. Sin estrellas. La cortina es naranja y sus volados se mueven con el aire que exhala de sus pechos. Tum, tum, tum, hacen. (¿Corazón-e-s?). La cortina es naranja y está en la esquina del cuarto semi-vacío. La cortina es naranja y en el cuarto semi-vacío sólo hay latas de cerveza, cigarrillos, porros y un cuchillo ensangrentado. La cortina es naranja y en el cuarto huele a sexo. Dulce y terrible sexo. La cortina es naranja y en el suelo del cuarto yacen dos cuerpos.

Se toman fuertemente de las manos.

Van a respirar por última vez en los ojos del otro.

(Touka siempre tuvo los ojos del color de una apacible tormenta eléctrica al ras del mar; son capaces de engullir cosmos. A Ayato siempre le gustó caminar por sus orillas, dejar que los relámpagos le arrancaran el corazón del pecho y las olas bañasen sus pies, hasta sus finos tobillos. Las pestañas son largas, eternas, para ocultar miedos y algún que otro monstruo marino que se esconde en el fondo.

Ayato siempre tuvo los ojos del color de un desconcertante cielo nocturno rodeado de nubes; son capaces de devorar universos. A Touka siempre le gustó volar a través de sus nubes, dejar que el viento le haga temblar las mejillas algo hundidas y la altura le robe el corazón del pecho. Debajo de ellos se desdibujan ojeras perpetuas, marcas que dejaron allí las aves de rapiña que se atrevían a volar por ese cielo).

¡Qué poético es mirar a través de las cuencas llenas hasta reventar mientras la esencia se drena como agua estancada a través de los ríos interminables del Destino! ¡Qué sensación, esa de quedarse completamente vacío –ahí ya no queda nada, _nada que valga la pena_ \- aferrando a la carne hermana tan fuerte que se rompen todos los miedos! ¡Qué desesperación la de la Vida al querer hincar los dientes amarillos por la nicotina sobre el hilo roto que se va difuminando con el paso despiadado del Tiempo!

—Siempre te amé

—Estúpido, ya es tarde para eso. (Yo también, siempre, siempre, _siempre_ ).

La puta cortina es naranja, afuera es de noche, y en el cuarto semi-vacío se escucha ahora un murmullo de voz en la vieja cassetera.

(A los hermanitos Kirishima siempre les gustó Pink Floyd. Sagrados ´70)

«Uh, eran tan jóvenes. Que desperdicio».

 **Como en un cuento de Ha-das. (de monstruos bajo la almohada)**

—Ah, venga ya. Deja de hacer eso. Querías hacer _cosas indecentes_ , ¿no es así?

Rize tiene los labios rojos, jugosos, apetitosos, suntuosos. Todos los apelativos que terminan en osos. El que usa es un maquillaje muy particular, un estilo _unique_ ; la mitad de París, si no fueron todos unos frígidos miopes, asesinarían por imitarla. Claro que nadie sabe -ni París, ni Milán, ni el mundo entero- apreciar el arte cuando lo tienen bajo las narices, bailando en tanga y revoleando el culo con un collar de luces fosforescentes.

(humanos, humanos, humanos, que seres tan desgraciados)

Le gusta vestirse de la Muerte cada vez que sale a la Noche. Toda de negro, con sólo su sonrisa como trampa, un cuchillo en la cartera y su encanto como guía. Las sombras la invitan a tomar el té bajo las farolas defectuosas –«sí, sí, sí, muchas gracias»- y las estrellas, a veces también la luna, la incitan a recitar versos –«que maravillosa velada, la de esta noche»- de amores podridos y princesas vírgenes mutiladas a orillas de castillos. ¿Cómo negarse al fructífero manjar que despliegan para ella? Imposible, y por favor, bastante maleducado. Ella no es una maleducada.

Los placeres que le ofrece la noche son dignos de una manjar de Reyes.

—Grita para mí —pide; suave, tierna, lujuriosa. Acaricia sus carnes con dedos flacuchos y uñas pintadas de carmín y, crack, algo se rompe. Alguien grita—. ¡Eso! Eso es, buen chico.

No tiene muchas expectativas en el futuro. Prefiere dejarse llevar.

(— _Cof_ , _cof_ , ¿se escucha? Bien, excelente. Díganos, señorita Rize, ¿qué espera de la vida?

—¿Yo? Oh, bueno, ahora mismo nada en realidad. Me gusta dejarme llevar, ¿sabes? Que lo que tenga que surgir surja y ya, lo sigo como los caracoles vacíos se dejan llevar por la marea. No creas que en algún punto no pensé en lo que piensa todo el mundo: estudiar una carrera, de hecho de niña quería ser médica, casarme, tener hijos, comprar una casa con piscina, irse de vacaciones a algún lugar lujoso y que cueste un dineral, y el perro; no nos olvidemos del bendito perro. O el gato, sí, prefiero los gatos.

—¿Y entonces qué cambió?

Hace una pausa.

—Encontré mi vocación. La verdadera).

Abandonó la idea de un Dios Todopoderoso precisamente una noche. Ya no tiene demasiada importancia. En su tiempo hubo repercusiones: televisión, radio, diarios. Un circo muy bonito, de colores brillantes. Todavía hay quien escucha esa historia y se le salta una lágrima. «Que tragedia». Le parece un total aburrimiento y un total gasto estúpido de tiempo. Tampoco le gusta hablar del Destino como si fuera el reemplazante sentando en el banco de suplentes. Hay que emoción, es mi turno; me esforzaré, capitán, lo prometo. Qué asco.

Si hay una fuerza que la mueve, por la que ella se deja llevar, esa es la Noche.

(la-mu-er-te-que-ba-ja-de-un-pu-e-n-te-y-vi-e-ne-pa-ra-co-me-r-te, ¡más alto, niños, no se escucha!)

—Como te estás portando tan bien, ¿Qué te parece si te leo un cuento?

Es una aventurera. Una incomprendida.

Nadie entiende cuando les habla de áticos atiborrados de cadáveres bañando con su dulce esencia las paredes; ni de los fantasmas que ahora los rodean, acariciándole los tobillos y buscando su calor cada vez que se va a la cama. Nadie comprende cuando les habla de las maravillas de sus sueños, donde todo es tan negro como el poso del inframundo y un demonio de alas rojas y cabellos blancos le susurra versos de petróleo fundido en el oído como si fuera terciopelo del bueno.

Se horrorizan.

¡Bruja!

–«sí, sí, sí, muchas gracias»-

¡Monstruo!

–«sí, sí, sí, muchas gracias»-

¡Asesina!

–«sí, sí, sí, muchas gracias»-

(—Bah, tonterías. Hablan de muertos que cobran vida, de guerras que dejan hambre y frío y odio, de la cotización del negocio de armas, de lo buena que está la puta de la esquina -¡y cobra barato, eh!- como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ¿y se aterrorizan porque yo les canto baladas a los muertos en mi armario, porque me gusta yacer con fantasmas en mi lecho y dejo que un querubín maldito me ame cuando aparto la cortina, porque me visto de muerte durante la Noche para dejar correr mi vocación?)

Por eso Rize dejó de prestarles atención.

Si ella quiere pintar el suelo con las manos, lo hace. Si ella quiere abrir las extrañas de sus amantes con una cuchara, lo hace. Si ella quiere beber de la fuente y robarse algunos deseos en forma de monedas, lo hace. Si ella quiere meter un cuchillo de carnicero en su cartera, lo hace. Si ella quiere pasar a saludar a las sombras, quedarse a tomar el té y recitarle a las estrellas versos fúnebres, lo hace. Si ella quiere vestirse de Muerte y vagar por los rincones de la Noche al amparo de sus anhelos, lo hace. Si ella quiere pintarse los labios y las uñas con sangre, lo hace.

¿Quién se atrevería a parar a quien sigue su _verdadero yo_?

Un pecado imperdonable, si le preguntan. Ajá. Rize sabe que cuando se tiene libertad –la verdadera, no la que venden en las propagandas de gaseosas-, cuando se es tan libre que el cielo parece tan inmenso sobre la cabeza y el mar tan basto como el universo, cuando ya no hay ataduras de ningún tipo -¿la moral, la ética, la religión, las reglas, las leyes, que es eso de dónde salió alguien oyó hablar de eso alguna vez?- ya no hay excusas. Pero, pero, pero, pero… no existe tal cosa. No más peros, no más sin embargo, no más atajadas. Olé, olé, olé, ¡GOL! ¡Pero qué golazo señores, qué golazo! ¡En el córner!

—Mmm, aquí tengo a La Sirenita. O tal vez prefieras La Bella y La Bestia; si, también opino que se adapta mejor a nuestra situación.

Rize va a coronar a todos los pecadores.

Es su vocación, su _deber_ ponerse la Muerte sobre la piel de seda y meter un cuchillo en su cartera y buscarlos; a aquellos que se niegan a ser iluminados por la libertad. La Noche le proporcionó dones de los que no puede renegar. Ojos de miradas inocentes, sonrisa de perlas relucientes, cabello de sedoso y lustroso veneno, piernas de eternidad, brazos de serpiente, carne en las caderas. Cuerpo de infarto. Voz… voz de damisela en apuros, «¿dónde te has ido, caballero de brillante armadura?», (ja, y como caen, los imbéciles, un sugestivo movimiento y ya están con los ojos fuera de las cuencas metidos hasta el esternón entre tus tetas). Es fácil: entra cuchillo, salen las tripas*. Ohlalá!

(la Noche es generosa, no reniega de sus habitantes)

— _Había una vez_ … —alguien vuelve a gritar.

Afuera, en la vereda, un niño –el pequeño Banjou- que patea una roca mira hacia la casona de enfrente. Por curiosidad (y porque le pareció escuchar el graznido de un cuervo sobre el tejado). El viejo y loco Saki anda contando por el vecindario historias de fantasmas: una no-tan-vieja leyenda de la muerte que se viste de una bellísima mujer, esconde en su cartera un cuchillo de carnicero, y lo más aterrador de todo, les cuenta a sus víctimas cuentos de hadas. Caza jovencitos, como usted, le dijo el viejo Saki una vez. Cuentos ridículos de un viejo desvariado, no le hagas caso, le dijo mamá. Banjou se larga a correr.

Más tarde juraría, aunque era de noche, haber visto a la Muerte por una de las ventanas.

Tenía los labios rojos y usaba anteojos. «¡Se los juro, la vi! ¡Tenía unos melones así, extragrandes!».

(Rize sonríe)

 **Me Pintarraje-as. (bocetos de fracaso y sangre)**

Es de noche.

Kuki fuma con exasperante parsimonia –bocanada va bocanada viene, y el humo se vuelve remolinos en el aire ya viciado de sudor; entre la niebla puede entrever que alguien se ríe, se ríe de él y de su patetismo (¿papá? ¿mamá? ¿fracaso?)- su quinto cigarrillo mentolado. El paquete que arruga en la mano no va a durarle mucho tiempo. Fue un error, se da cuenta, comprar el pequeño, el de diez míseras unidades. Pero qué otra cosa puede conseguir a menos que se abra el estómago y venda un riñón.

Tooru está en la cama, acostado, su cuerpo equivocado expuesto.

Tooru mira a Kuki como si fuera lo más fascinante del planeta tierra –que va, del universo-y Kuki le devuelve la mirada como si a Tooru le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Se miran, nada más, se miran y el tiempo corre –ese infernal reloj cantando tic-tac, tic-tac- y el aire se vicia y hay más humo y las gotas de sudor corren por la piel en carrera –está ganando, sí señores, está tomando la delantera rápidamente, ¡qué espectáculo, damas, caballeros!- y entre el desastre se siguen mirando.

Kuki no entiende, en verdad que no, qué mierda hace Tooru con un fracasado como él. Quizá es bueno en la cama y por eso no se marchó aún. Tiene su cierta lógica. Ha barajado todas las posibles respuestas y siempre que por fin expone sus putas cartas gastadas sobre la mesa y hace la gran apuesta se queda con las manos vacías; nada. Lo siento, señor Urie, la casa se queda con todo otra vez. Debe haber hipotecado su alma unas cien veces desde entonces.

Se lo ha querido preguntar muchas veces. «Eh, Mutsuki, ¿te causa placer verme fracasar? ¿por eso te quedas a mi lado, jodido mentiroso de mierda?». Pero Tooru es un puto mentiroso, de los peores, esos que te ponen carita de cachorro abandonado y gimen en tu puerta en plena tormenta, rasgan la madera con la patita para que lo dejes entrar; y uno va, imbécil, y le abre la jodida puerta. Pasa, pasa, cachorro estúpido, antes de que me arrepienta. Desde la cuna ha estado blasfemando entre dientes, usando máscaras y disfraces, y aunque lo amenace con arrancarle los ojos si el hijo de puta quiere se lleva la mentira a la tumba. Por eso se queda callado y prefiere mirarlo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, a ver si capta la indirecta.

No parece hacerlo nunca. No parece ni percatarse de que Kuki es un fracasado.

—¿Más? —le pregunta, exhalando el humo que se vuelve lienzo y dibuja fantasmas en el aire.

 _(en serio, Mutsuki, lárgate y déjame en paz con mis fracasos, que son lo único en lo que he triunfado)_

Tic-tac, tic-tac, sigue haciendo ese infernal aparato.

—Sólo si tú quieres, Urie-kun —y le sigue mirando, el muy descarado, como si fuera lo más fascinante del planeta tierra. (Ni siquiera es placer, quizá sea sorna, una sorna insoportable, una sorna tan bien disimulada que Mutsuki debe ser el mejor actor que haya pisado la tierra jamás, ¿verdad, joder? Ni se cree que lo sea, pero anda, empéñate en tu cavernaria versión, empéñate en creer lo que te entre en gana. Es sorna, sí, _tiene_ que serlo).

Mutsuki es un mentiroso, claro que sí, pero también es tímido y complaciente. Siempre los deseos del otro, siempre la pregunta antes, siempre Kuki primero.

«Sólo si tú quieres, Urie-kun». Como si sus deseos no valieran nada, ni dos centavos. «Sólo si tú quieres, Urie-kun». Como si su propia voz no tuviera peso y se difuminara con el eco hasta distorsionarse en lo eterno. «Sólo si tú quieres, Urie-kun». Como si no tuviera la capacidad de tomar las decisiones por sí mismo y las dejara al libre albedrío de alguien más. De _él_ , que de devoto no tiene ni un rasguño y de santo se queda en pelotas. Así no tiene por qué cargar con las culpas si todo se va para el infierno. «Sólo si tú quieres, Urie-kun». Tímido, expectante, deseoso. «Sólo si tú quieres, Urie-kun». Y una voz, silenciosa, muda, cosida entre los labios: _porque espero que quieras._

Sólo ti tú quieres y el mundo se rompe en un par de pedazos, los suficientes para contarlos pero no para repararlos.

—Ven —el humo fantasmal se ríe, se burla, mientras Kuki eleva un poco la voz y lo llama.

Porque siempre es así entre ellos: Kuki lo llama, exige su presencia, y Tooru siempre va, sin hacer preguntas, sin tardar un segundo de más; no se hace rogar.

Tooru se levanta y no amaga ni intenta como en antaño cubrirse el cuerpo. («Es sólo carne, un montón de huesos, músculos y sangre. Te lo mostraré», le dijo una vez Kuki, y le creyó. Todavía le cree). Ese que está equivocado, ese que le causa tanta vergüenza que es capaz de tajearlo en trocitos sin sentir más dolor que el del alma, ese que embotelló su esencia de manera incorrecta- ¡empaque mal hecho, nos equivocamos!-, ese que es, de a ratos, mutilado aquí y allá con una paciencia y un cariño infinitos, dolorosos, ese que dibujado con caminos chuecos y de colores variados, muchos en nieve, muchos en pasión, se balancea indeciso.

Ese mismo que Kuki bosqueja y bosqueja y bosqueja hasta que le sangran las manos.

 _(el cuerpo que me gusta amarte, Mutsuki, ese que aborreces y castigas vehementemente casi hasta la inconsciencia, que te cubrías y ahora expones para mí como un cascarón abierto que muestra la nuez podrida que lleva dentro)_

Tooru se para frente a él, temblando -¿por frío, por vergüenza, por miedo a esta altura, cuando han hecho todos los enchastres posibles?- expuesto su es sólo carne, un montón de huesos, músculos y sangre (cuerpo) y al lado le acompaña su alma. Kuki le roza con los dedos, aparta el cigarrillo, y lo desdibuja un poco. Ya no lo mira como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Qué importa, ah, si es un mentiroso de mierda, un tímido, un complaciente; en momentos como esos lo olvida. Lo mira como si tuviera delante (elmisteriodelavidaylamuerte) una _obra de arte_.

Se deja tocar, se deja moldear. Deja que Kuki pinte en él. «Lo que quieras, Urie-kun».

 _(¿incluso despedazarte, desarmarte? ¿me dejarías, si te lo pidiera, crear algo nuevo?)_

Lo acaricia con su piel de pincel, cuarteada, sucia, y la risa de los fantasmas de humo amenaza contagiarle. Tooru no es el único que se expone ahí, que deja llenarse la carne y de a ratos el alma. Kuki también se expone, se quita los guantes y gruñe sus fracasos. Los dos parecen dos pinturas, una frente a la otra, expuestas bajo focos de luz fosforescentes con carteles que indican su nombre y el artista lunático que decidió crearlos para los ojos curiosos que quieran ver entre delicado morbo caminos rotos, metas rotas.

 _(Urie-kun, somos dos obras fallidas, imperfectas, no alcanzamos la fama que nuestro creador pretendía; si no estuvieras a mi lado, creo que me echaría a llorar, o tal vez simplemente me echaría de un barranco)_

Se hunde, Kuki se hunde, se empapa en Tooru y los fantasmas carcajean y el humo se aplaca lentamente y el sudor ahoga y hay olor a sexo caliente y el infernal aparato de mierda sigue cantando su monótona balada de dos compases –tic-tac, tic-tac-. El cigarrillo queda olvidado entre el desastre.

—E-espera, espera —logra articular. Jadea. Un _ah_ se escapa. Quiere que llegue, Tooru quiere que Kuki llegue con él a eso que sabe a paraíso pero se siente más como infierno.

Porque siempre es así entre ellos: Tooru le pide que pare, única cosa que exige, y Kuki siempre espera, sin hacer preguntas, sin tardar un segundo de más; le dota la paciencia.

Kuki para, expectante, y Tooru mete una mano –sus dedos largos, delicados, de pianista, aunque no haya tocado un piano en su puta vida- entre ellos, entre sus cuerpos calientes, entre sus obras de arte con la pintura descorrida. Jadean. (m-mutsuki, mutsuki. urieurieurie). El ritmo rompe la quietud; y ahí van los dos juntos, el mentiroso de mierda, el fracasado eterno, saboreando el paraíso que se siente infierno, juntos, siempre juntos.

Llega el orgasmo querido como un viejo amigo a trepar entre los dos.

(adentroadentro, _bien_ adentro,tanadentroqueduele _ah_ ).

Tooru puede mutilarse todo lo que quiera. Si lo desea, hasta puede arrancarse un par de miembros. Unos dedos por acá, unas piernas por allá, el codo por aquí. Kuki puede fracasar una y otra y otra vez, las veces que pueda, las veces que quiera, incluso las que no pueda ni quiera. Ambos pueden no preguntar, ambos pueden mentir. Ambos pueden exponerse como pinturas desvencijadas a los ojos de críticos agrios y desgraciados que sacan placer en arruinar los sueños del resto.

Ambos pueden ser lo peor.

Que Tooru seguirá eligiendo al fracasado.

Que Kuki seguirá eligiendo al mentiroso de mierda.

¿Por qué? (porqueseam-) Vaya uno a saber. ¿Masoquismo?

 _(sé que me crees un mentiroso, Urie-kun, y lo soy, pero al único al que no le he mentido nunca es a ti… me arrancas las verdades antes de que pueda sentirlas y te las devoras para que mis manos chuecas estén fuera de mi propio alcance, ¿sabes? te bastaría susurrarme al oído que deseas pintar tus fantasmas con mi sangre para que te de litros y litros de ella sin pestañear si quiera)_

Sigue siendo de noche.

 **Tuerto está el Mu-erto. (y la desesperanza usa traje)**

Él son tres: el estúpido, el malo, el bueno.

Son, entonces, ellos. Él es ellos.

Hay otro, que no es cuarto. Es simplemente _otro_.Extinguió al estúpido, asesinó al malo, creó al bueno. Se podría decir que para él, el Otro –así, con la o sin pudor en mayúscula- es como un Dios Creador. No, esperen. _Es_ un Dios Creador. _Su_ Dios Creador. El eclipse que en las noches opaca la luna que se ve desde el pequeño tragaluz y no deja que se filtre ni el más nimio rayo de (esperanza) lunasol. Todo es oscuridad a su alrededor, profunda, imponente, poderosa; una oscuridad que consume, consume, consumeconsumeconsume y nunca está satisfecha. Una noche eterna.

Kaneki llora cada vez que lo ve. Llora tanto a través del único ojo que les queda –ese que mamá perdono, por eso mamá es piadosa- que Ken termina fastidiado con él y los tres se separan (cuando las adversidades deberían unirlos, como dice el dicho); porque Haise, el estúpido de Haise, el insufrible de Haise siempre defiende a Kaneki, no importa que sea un jodido llorón mojador-de-camas, «hay que cuidarlo, Ken, no seas así».

Ken le escupe en el rostro cada vez que lo ve. Le escupe y acompaña su limitada rebeldía con blasfemias que dejarían orgulloso hasta al mismísimo Diablo. Le describe hasta casi con paciencia las mil formas en las que va a vengarse. Una tortura algo agridulce por el encierro que está pagando sus caprichos. Si el Otro insiste en que ellos no son más que animales salvajes que deben ser encerrados por un bien mayor –vaya uno a saber qué mierda es eso de bien mayor, algo con la sociedad o alguna cosa relacionada, si no se equivoca- él le dará con gusto un animal salvaje. El peor de todos. El más feroz, sanguinario y hambriento que pueda existir.

«¿Te gusta así, Arima?». Y luego se ríe, una risa histérica y acorralada.

Haise es el único que guarda la calma cada vez que lo ve. «El perrito faldero. La putita de nuestro _salvador_ », le dice Ken, con sorna. A veces hasta imita un jadeo y hace muecas de placer que terminan torciéndose en muecas grotescas de dolor (¿no es acaso el placer doloroso? ¿no es acaso el éxtasis la cumbre humana que nos lleva a caer en la peor condena de todas?). Haise lo ignora. Tiene que. Porque ni Kaneki ni Ken saben de lo que es capaz el Gran Otro. No entienden el peso de las palabras de un Dios. Él llegó después de ellos dos, mucho después, y lo conoce a la perfección.

Si Kaneki es su víctima y Ken su jurado vengador, Haise es entonces su producto.

(¿su hi-jo?)

Cuando cae la noche y hasta las estrellas están dormidas los tres giran la ruleta.

El Otro se acerca.

Tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… tap…

(—Siempre quise ir a un parque de diversiones, como los que pasan por la televisión y los que describen en los libros. Me montaría en todos los juegos, incluso en las montañas rusas aunque me den un poco de miedo, je, y comería hasta que se me hinchara la panza y no quisiera nada más. ¡Algodones de azúcar! Me comería cientos, sí, también muchas hamburguesas. Dejaría para el final la ruleta de la fortuna.

—¿Y eso por qué, Kaneki?

—Bueno, porque nunca fui muy afortunado. Alcanzaría la cima del mundo y luego… caería)

Kaneki llora.

Ken blasfema.

Haise calma.

Tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… _tap_.

(—No. No iría nunca a ningún estúpido parque de diversiones. ¿Para qué? ¿Para estar rodeado de idiotas que creen que pueden comprar la felicidad por dos dólares con cincuenta la entrada? ¿Para oír los chillidos caprichosos de niños imbéciles que se quejan porque sus madres no les compraron el jodido peluche que querían, ese de orejas de alce y culo de cabra? ¿Para comer basura, vomitarla, volver a comerla y luego sentirme todo el día siguiente como si fuera mierda? No, gracias. Paso.

—¿No crees que eres un poco pesimista, Ken?

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Te respondí la jodida pregunta, ahora piérdete).

El Otro usa traje negro, corbata gris y una bata blanca tan pulcra que lastima los ojos. Sobre todo en noches de luna llena, cuando el tragaluz decide pasar toda la luz posible dentro de la habitación sólo para acentuar las sombras y despertar a los fantasmas. Lleva anteojos de marco de plata –quizá sea aficionado a cazar hombres lobo, a Ken no le extrañaría-, una planilla de hojas amarillas y una pluma Parker azul. Todo en ese individuo es en escalas de grises, como sacado de una película de los años ´30. Una película de terror.

Ted Bundy** no le llega ni a los talones.

Cuando la ruleta termina de girar Kaneki ruega que no le haya tocado a él, Ken espera que sea su momento y Haise simplemente está dispuesto a aceptar lo que venga.

(—¿Ir a un parque de diversiones? Nunca he ido a ninguno, ni siquiera lo pensé. Pero ahora no resulta tan mala idea. Creo que sería divertido, podría pasarme todo el día al aire libre. Aunque me cuesta imaginarme cómo sería un día ideal allí. Supongo que con pasarla bien, pase lo que pase, estaría conforme. No me gusta tener las expectativas muy arriba. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Lo de ir a un parque de diversiones, quiero decir.

—Me parece una pregunta interesante. ¿A ti no, Haise?

—Mhm, no sé. Tal vez. Es rara, eso es todo.)

Se presenta, como todas las noches, con el imperturbable rostro que pone histérico a Kaneki, saca de quicio a Ken y mantiene en vilo a Haise. Todo lo que el Otro hace tiene inmediata consecuencia para los tres, indistintamente de a quién le haya tocado el papel de anfitrión cada noche.

 _(¿por qué nos pregunta sobre parques de diversiones?)_

—Buenas noches —se acomoda las gafas y _click_ hace la pluma Parker.

Se sienta en la butaca del centro de la habitación y espera paciente, con la pluma amenazante sobre la planillita de hojas amarillas. Ken detesta el ruido que hace al escribir. Los tres están acurrucados contra la pared, llevados por la absurda voluntad de Kaneki; es que cuando el Otro se sienta en esa butaca y los mira, simplemente los mira, se parece tanto a mamá que el terror invade hasta en las esquinas más profundas del subconsciente y la boca comienza a tener un sabor tan asqueroso como la bilis. Van a vomitar.

Escarban en su retorcido interior la imagen de mamá con un libro en el borde de sus dedos y los ojos abiertos, en sus cuencas, con serena exorbitancia. Es tanta la sangre que hay en la biblioteca. Mancha las paredes, se escurre de los estantes de los libros, salpica el techo y ensucia la alfombra. Oh, con lo que mamá adora esa alfombra. Tan linda, con elefantes-mamis y elefantes-bebés decorando sus bordes. De color lila, como las lavandas. El pisapapeles tiembla en su mano; no, no es el pisapapeles. Es su mano la que está temblando. ¿Y si mamá se despierta? ¿Y si lo regaña otra vez? ¡La alfombra, se pondrá furiosa por la alfombra! ¡Ella adora esa alfombra! No puede permitir que se enoje con él otra vez. Mamá debe seguir soñando, sí, dulces sueños. Ahora que puede tenerlos, ellos no son quien para impedírselo, ¿o sí?

—Ken, déjalo ya, ¡para!

—¿Por qué? Si pudimos dormir a mamá, también podemos dormir a Arima.

—No digas estupideces, Kaneki no lo soportaría.

—¿Y crees que este llorica tuvo algo de voluntad en eso? _Yo_ hice todo el trabajo sucio y _puedo_ volver a hacerlo. Tú ni siquiera estabas, putita-de-Arima.

—Por favor, paren. Y-yo no quiero nada de esto, n-no lo necesito.

—No soy-

—Me importa una mierda. Lo haremos.

—¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte! ¡Si lo haces nos vas a matar a los tres, Ken! ¡¿Quieres morir?!

—P-paren, por favor, p-paren…

El Infierno abre sus puertas a los condenados con la misma facilidad con la que los bancos te hipotecan hasta el último centavo cuando piensas que ya no queda nada malo que te pueda pasar. Kaneki pensó que toda su vida se regía por ese concepto. Mamá lo obligaba a recitar pasajes de la biblia donde todo se resumía a la condenación de las almas y las llamas que arden eternamente. Hasta que llegó Ken. Una voz despiadada, autoritaria, regidora de sus más escabrosas fantasías. Fue benevolente con mamá de la misma forma en la que son los africanos con sus dioses caníbales; alabando su crueldad desde el fondo del misterio pero aborreciendo tener que dar sacrificios de sangre a cambio.

Kaneki le tiene cariño a Haise. Su voz es diferente de la Ken. No es autoritaria, no es despiadada. Es cálida, paciente. Lo protege. Pero Haise no lo entiende; está tan vulnerable como cualquier mundano a la hora de embarcarse en una hipoteca, tan vulnerable y confiado. ¡VENGA YA Y OBTENGA SU CASA! SÓLO LE COSTARÁ LA VIDA. Ve castillos de grandes muros y portones flotando, sin darse cuenta que sus cimientos son de arena –y que los castillos no flotan.

(Porque el Otro es para él lo que mamá fue para Kaneki Ken).

La pluma Parker se mueve sobre las hojas amarillas.

Ninguno de los tres se atreve a voltear del rincón donde sus ojos se fijan en las sombras.

—¿Morir, dices? —Kaneki se esconde tras Ken de la mirada inquisidora de Haise. A los dos se les pone los pelos de punta cuando Ken sonríe incorrectamente, estirando los músculos en formas grotescas e imposibles. Su mirada esconde en el fondo de sus irises un pisapapeles manchado de sangre y una alfombra de elefantes despedazada; ah, con lo que mamá adoraba esa alfombra…—. Haise, nosotros _ya_ estamos muertos.

(esa noche el muerto revive y el traje de los años ´30 por primera vez se arruga)

 _(sigo sin saber por qué tanta curiosidad por los parques de diversiones)_

 **El vino se sirve en la Cen-a. (hay que tener cuidado de no manchar el mantel)**

La doceava víctima.

Las luces rojas y azules de los autos policiales titilan en la noche. Van y vienen por la calle, atravesando las ventanas de la casa. Un pájaro –probablemente un cuervo- chilla al aire. Akira, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cigarrillo colgándole de los labios, se pregunta qué necesidad tienen esos bichos de cantar por las noches a los cadáveres que miran hacia el techo con ojos en una expresión aterrorizada.

 _«_ _¿Y tú?_ _»_ , le pregunta al cadáver, _«_ _¿Qué perdiste esta noche además de la vida?_ _»_.

—Madou, por Dios, deja de mirar a la víctima _así_.

 _«_ _¿Así cómo? ¿Como un pedazo de carne que ya expiró?_ _»._

La víctima no es más que una cáscara vacía literalmente hablando;

(¿cuándo dejas de ser humano?)

le falta el cerebro, todito. Un corte espantosamente configurado le abrió el cráneo y ahora no queda nada más que un espacio lleno de sangre y carne y nada bonito a la vista. Los forenses se mueven de un lado a otro tratando de no pisar con sus botas de goma negra la pileta de litros y litros de la sustancia roja que parece tener vida propia; se expande hacia los confines, reptando, buscando rincones oscuros donde anidarse, buscando los límites de su propia existencia.

El cadáver todavía está caliente. Todavía sufre espasmos post-mortuorios. Akira inhala el humo que probablemente dentro de veinte años o un poco más va a matarla. Todos en el departamento de policía son una banda de inútiles. Nadie se dio cuenta todavía que el asesino está cerca,

(¿cuándo dejas de ser humano?)

más cerca de lo que ha estado nunca de todos ellos. _De ella_.

«Entonces, ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo? A-ki-ra-chan».

El cadáver todavía está mirando hacia el techo.

 _«_ _¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ¿Qué fue lo que viste antes de morir?_ _»_.

Se lleva una de las manos a la boca y aparta el cigarrillo. La doceava víctima de ese asesino serial con el nombre estúpido es un anciano. ¿Cómo le habían puesto los carroñeros? Ah, cierto, el Asesino Zombie. Bravo. Aplausos por la genialidad, por favor, aplausos. Le da unos golpecitos al cigarrillo y cenizas caen al piso de madera; por suerte nadie la ve porque si no le echarían la bronca del siglo por arruinar la _escena del crimen_. ¡Qué nombre soberanamente ridículo! Sólo por la marca distintiva de ese tipo le ponen semejante apodo.

Cadáveres sin cerebro y pericias que predicen que hay un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que se los devore se merecen ese nombre. ¡Creativos del Siglo XXI! Anunciamos que estamos buscando nombres para este señor, poseedor de las siguientes características: blablablablablabla. Preparen. Apunten. ¡Fuego! ¡Buena suerte, muchachos! Le gustaría saber quién es el imbécil que le está pasando información al Canal 12. Marcaría con gusto una cruz roja

(¿cuándo dejas de ser humano?)

en la cabeza del desdichado imbécil para que el Asesino Zombie se devore su atrofiado cerebro.

—Madou… Madou… ¿me estas escuchando? Con los muchachos creemos…

 _«_ _Claramente no_ _»,_ no se molesta en responder, _«"_ _Con los muchachos", sí, claro, ¡¿nadie se da maldita cuenta de que el jodido cadáver está caliente?! ¿Que él está cerca?_ _»._

El cadáver sigue mirando el techo.

(¿cuándo dejas de ser humano?)

Akira levanta la mirada, finalmente. Observa. Curiosea con los ojos. No ve nada. Es un puto techo normal. De color café, dos lámparas de mal gusto de los años ´70 en los costados, unas terribles manchas de humedad justo en el centro y una mancha negra que está segura es una cucaracha aplastada de siglos de antigüedad. Por lo demás, no hay nada que le llame la atención. ¿No es eso curioso? ¿Nada extraño donde acaba de suceder un asesinato de lo más brutal?

«Sus víctimas están vivas mientras les extrae el cerebro».

 _Tiene_ que haber _algo_ fuera de lo normal. Además del cadáver, por supuesto.

«¿Vivas? Joder, maldito psicópata».

Es fácil hablar de psicopatías; de alguien que sea un psicópata. Akira sabe que eso no es verdad. No es fácil. Es simple. _Él_ tiene una razón para hacer lo que hace, sea válida para el estatuto social o no. ¿Por qué un sommelier prueba el vino? ¿Por qué un bombero se zambulle en las llamas? ¿Por qué un policía porta un arma? ¿Por qué un maestro escribe en el pizarrón? ¿Por qué un ensayista escribe? Por qué, por qué, por qué y más por qué para repartir por el mundo. Todos esos porqués que tienen respuestas bastante simples: porque es la forma que tiene de saber si un vino es malo o bueno, porque combate el fuego, porque es parte del uniforme y sus deberes, porque lo necesita para sus clases, porque es la forma en la que se expresa. Pero todas podrían resumirse a un porque más simple aún: porque es su trabajo.

¿Por qué _él_ les extrae el cerebro a sus víctimas y se los come?

(—Porque, creo yo, es la forma que tiene de conseguir más conocimiento. De forma metafórica y expresiva –brutal también, para qué negarlo- _él_ , ufff, er, el Asesino Zombie actúa así porque sólo de esa manera puede obtener lo que sus víctimas tienen: sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus saberes y hasta quizá piense que puede empatizar con ellas… entenderlas.

—Madou… vaya, eso fue…

—¿No es porque es un caníbal que simplemente tiene hambre?)

El cadáver sigue mirando al techo; con una expresión de absoluto terror.

¿El terror de la mancha-cucaracha, de no haber limpiado la casa antes de morir? ¿El terror que las manchas de humedad (¡tendría que haber llamado al plomero!; cielos, ya es tarde, no creo que el plomero quiera tener tratos con un muerto) le provocan a la decoración? ¿El terror de sentirse con los sesos al aire? ¿El terror del escalpelo cuando abre su piel? ¿El terror del martillo? ¿El terror del dolor? ¿El terror a qué por todos los infiernos?

 _«_ _¡¿Y por qué carajo hay tantas preguntas?! ¡Mierda!_ _»._

«Madou, ¿y tú cómo sabes tanto del Asesino Zombie?»

(A-ki-ra-chan… deja que te invite a cenar, será sólo una vez y no volveré a molestarte. Si aceptas venir conmigo te prometo que no intentaré nada raro, ¡nada, lo juro, palabra de niño explorador! ¿Sabías que fui niño explorador? Jeje, además, además, si me acompañas, te diré la verdad de por qué me como sus cerebros –además de la razón obvia: ¡es que son tan deliciosos que se me derrite la boca de sólo pensar en ellos!)

«¿Madou?».

El cadáver sigue mirando al techo; con una expresión de terror absoluto.

El techo, el techo, el techo… el piso de arriba. Quizá la expresión no se congeló en su rostro por un terror mundano. Quizá la expresión se congeló ahí porque el anciano –el cadáver, la víctima, cuántos nombres tiene una persona al morir- era creyente y no es al techo precisamente donde está mirando. Quizá mira más allá, hacia el cielo,

(¿cuándo dejas de ser humano?)

hacia el paraíso. O quizá sí se congeló por un terror mundano después de todo. Quizá sabe que el terror empezó en el piso de arriba, en su cuarto, el asesino escondido detrás del guardarropas, entre los vestidos de su difunta mujer con quien estuvo casado cuarenta años con tantos amantes a un lado y al otro que no tenían verdadera importancia; siempre volvimos a esta casa, a este refugio, a este lugar, al hogar, ninguno nunca huyó con alguno de esos amantes, ¿será eso, al final de cuentas, el amor? Quizá esas manchas de humedad no sean cañerías viejas. Quizá sean otra cosa, una cosa más viscosa y espesa. Quizá…

… quizá _Akira-chan_ esté esperando.

Akira hunde el cigarrillo en sus labios. Veinte, definitivamente veinte años le llevaran a esa cosa terminar con su vida. Coloca las manos en sus bolsillos y sube las escaleras. Ninguno se dio cuenta todavía. Nadie la ve subir las escaleras. Todos siguen parloteando sus teorías, compartiendo sus hipótesis, el pájaro-y-supuesto-cuervo chilla y uno de los ases de color rojo la ciegan momentáneamente. Al llegar arriba ya no escucha nada. Los murmullos se callan de súbito.

(¿cuándo dejas de ser humano?)

La noche es tan joven. Apenas son las tres de la mañana; la estimación de la hora de la muerte del anciano hecha por los forenses fue de alrededor de las doce. Tipi, tapa, tipi, tapa, hacen sus zapatos, tipi, tapa, tipi, tapa. El pasillo hasta la habitación del cadáver-anciano-víctima-etc es condenadamente largo.

—Sé que estas aquí —la voz le tiembla—. Seidou.

Tipi, tapa, tipi, tapa. Clack; esta vez es la puerta la que hace ruido y sus zapatos callan. El suelo está tapizado. ¿Azul, gris, negro? No puede distinguir su color.

(—Papá, ¿alguna vez te has enfrentado a una situación donde toda tu lógica se derrumba?

—¿Mhm? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que… ¿Alguna vez has… _entendido_ alguno de los asesinos que persigues?)

Hasta el cuervo se calla cuando lo escucha. Empieza con un sh, shh, shh, Akira-chan, ¡alguien te va a escuchar! y luego rompe en unas carcajadas que destruyen la quietud de las tres de la mañana. Las risas son espeluznantes; dentro de los dientes que chocan unos contra otros bailan infiernos y demonios y horrores tan bastos como el universo. Le ponen la piel de gallina y al mismo tiempo puede comprender su alegría retorcida. Seidou es como un niño jugando a las escondidas. Está jugando, de hecho. Sólo que no es un niño.

Akira entonces lo ve parado junto a la ventana, detrás de la cama matrimonial (ah, y cómo hacíamos el amor, siempre tan apasionadamente, siempre tan suciamente, muchacha, deberías probar esta cama, los resortes te llevan al cielo; anda, pruébala ¿no tienes frente a ti a un maravilloso muchacho?). Es extraño, se da cuenta, como no puede ver los colores del tapizado pero sí de todo Seidou. Sobre todo los que rodean su boca y sus manos –y algo que tiñe su cabello. El rojo resplandece. Ahí está,

(¿cuándo dejas de ser humano?)

el Asesino Zombie, parado frente a ella, contiendo apenas ahora las carcajadas espectrales con sus manos llenas de bermellón y restos de carne blanda, rosa. Ahí está, divirtiéndose. Ahí está, jugando a las escondidas sin ser un niño, dentro de la casa llena de polis, polis que ni parece registrar, no parece importarle que cualquiera podría unir los cabos como Akira y darse cuenta de lo obvio.

«Jeje, claro que no. Akira-chan es especial. Sólo ella».

—¿Feliz de verme? —pregunta estoica, el cigarrillo temblándole en los labios. Veinte años más y estarás muerta, Akira.

Seidou se destapa la boca. Sus dientes están rojos. Akira no se lo dirá ni aunque su vida –su carrera, su carrera es definitivamente más importante- dependiera de ello, pero el rojo le queda bien. Contrasta con sus cabellos, tan blancos -me lo dijiste, me respondiste más de un porque en esa cena, Seidou- tan condenadamente albinos, aún él sin ser en lo absoluto albino. Sí, el rojo le queda excelente.

Seidou abre sus brazos.

Está jugando a las escondidas. No es un niño… pero lo parece.

—¡Akira-chan! ¡Sabía que me encontrarías!

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? —sacude el cigarrillo—. Nos van a escuchar.

Y ninguno de los dos quiere que alguien los escuche, que alguien deje de ser condenadamente imbécil y se dé cuenta del cadáver, de que aún está caliente y de que el asesino anda cerca. La escena parece suspendida en el tiempo, no hay pájaro-cuervo que cante, no hay murmullos de teorías e hipótesis, siguen siendo las tres de la mañana. El suspenso, el tiempo, ambos sólo se cortan cuando un haz de luz azul alcanza la habitación y les ilumina los rostros, uno alegre, rojo, otro pálido, piel.

(—Akira-chan.

—Dime.

—¿Cuándo crees que dejas de ser humano?)

 **Errores de Pa-dres. (errores de hijos)**

Los hijos cometen los errores de los padres. O al revés, los padres inducen a sus hijos a cometer sus errores.

—¿ _Nutcracker_? ¿Se llama así? ¿Estás seguro?

De cualquier forma que sea, el resultado final es el mismo, invirtiendo la fórmula o no: los hijos son lo que pagan las cuentas no saldadas que los padres dejaron atrás, inconclusas, suspendidas, no financiadas, lo-que-sea. Vaya trabalenguas de mierda.

—Pero que sí, joder, ¡qué desconfiado eres, Shirazu!

—Es que ¿Nutcracker? No me da confianza.

El hombre ríe y le palmea la espalda. Tiene sonrisa de traficante, de «soy un mentiroso, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero a nadie le importa un carajo y es mejor ignorarlo».

—No seas así, la pasarás _bien_. Créeme. Sólo debes animarte.

Al final, Shirazu tiene que darle crédito a las palabras que hacen eco en su cabeza. Los hijos cometen los errores de sus padres. ¡La puta verdad del universo, señores! ¿Qué por qué? Ahí está él, ahogado de deudas parentales, ahogado en problemas, ahogado en mierda, desempleado, teniendo que cuidar de su hermanita enferma, eligiendo pasarse la noche con una puta en lugar de andar buscando trabajo. Eligiendo gastar el poco dinero que le queda en un placer vacío en lugar de guardarlo para emergencias. El viejo cabrón de su padre estaría tan orgulloso de él que seguro se echaría a llorar.

 _«_ _Quizá hasta vaya más allá en el concepto y me suicide, sólo para estar seguros de que soy digno hijo de mi padre_ _»._

—De acuerdo —accede.

¿Para qué ir en contra de la puta verdad del universo?

Todo empieza así, creyendo que uno va a vencer sobre las fuerzas naturales que dominan el mundo. Se empieza creyendo que uno es Batman o Súperman, que es capaz de levantar autos con un solo brazo y patearle el culo a los malos. Que será capaz de levantar a su hermanita enferma en los brazos y curarla con sólo el poder de la mente, que será capaz de patearle el culo a los jefes abusivos que te pagan míseras y así no sólo conseguir que no te despidan sino que te aumenten y te paguen justamente. Parece una locura, pero no lo es, uno tarda, taaaarda en darse cuenta que no es Batman o Súperman, ni siquiera es Robin. Que Batman estaba hundido en dinero, que Súperman cayó de un asteroide y vino de otro planeta.

Que son sólo fantasías creadas para ganar dinero.

Tardas en darte cuenta que ni siquiera el dinero podrá curar a tu hermana, no importa si le rezas o suplicas a todos los dioses existentes y aquellos que todavía son parte de la cabeza de profetas falsos. Tardas en comprender que tu padre es un borracho de mierda, un inútil bueno para nada que al primer problema serio está dispuesto a ahorcarse con una soga de pésima calidad en el sótano de la casa que se cae a pedazos. Tardas en darte cuenta que te deja solo, ¡absolutamente solo! ¡y eres un jodido niño y él era el maldito adulto! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer una cosa así?! ¡¿Cómo pudo abandonar a tu hermana?!

Tardas en reconciliarte con la idea de que lo _odias_ –con cada poro de tu ser respirando- pero lo _comprendes_ –y eso sólo hace que lo odies aún más, ¡porque no es tu maldita obligación comprenderlo! ¡no lo es y nunca tendría que haberlo sido!

Tardas en comprender que todo lo que alguna vez construiste para tu futuro se va cayendo a pedazos tan lentamente que no duele hasta que es demasiado tarde. Y joder, cuando lo haces, te das cuenta de cuánto te duele, de todo lo que duele, de cómo duele. Sólo caes definitivamente cuando tu hermanita, pequeña, con un futuro hecho pedazos también, te dice entre respiraciones cortadas, difusas y cada vez más lentas que todo lo que ella quiere es _ser simplemente hermosa_. Es todo lo que pide, todo lo que alguna vez pedirá, no exigirá otra cosa en su vida. ¿Es demasiado?

«Hermano, sólo quiero ser hermosa. ¿Soy demasiado egoísta?».

(Haru, tu hermano es un imbécil. Sigue el acantilado que ahogó a su padre. Primero el alcohol –whisky barato y dos por uno-, luego el dinero –derroche, derroche, derroche-, después las putas –hoy es mi debut, deséame suerte-… ¿qué sigue, Haru? ¿En dónde más pisaré las huellas que nuestro padre dejó sólo para dejar la mía sobre la de él? Es un espejo perverso el que tengo, dios mío, perdóname)

—Hola.

La voz es cortante, hasta cierto punto cínica.

La portadora es la mujer más bella y más espantosa que Ginshi haya visto jamás. Pálida, de cabellera negra (si quisiera ponerme en el papel de poeta te diría que tus cabellos son como una noche sin estrellas, como hoy, justo como hoy), de dientes negros y un cuerpo que va a llevarlo al infierno. Demasiadas curvas están hechas para que el conductor termine tarde o temprano errando en una y cayendo al precipicio; muriendo.

(¿la muerte? ¿en eso también lo seguiré?)

Si es en ella, Ginshi se da cuenta con horror que no le molestaría morir.

(Haru, Haru, Haru, hermanita, por dios sálvame, ¡sálvame! ¡que alguien me saque de aquí por favor, por favor! ¡no lo soporto más! ¡sálvenme, sálvenme! ¡perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN!)

—¿Tú eres Nutcracker?

(—Gin, nadie va a venir a salvarnos.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Eres nuestro padre! ¡Se supone… se supone…! Se supone que…)

Ella, la noche sin estrellas, asiente. Ginshi mira por la ventana unos segundos; el cuarto es una mugre y no quiere saber cuántas personas se han revolcado en la cama que tiene justo al frente, pero extrañamente el vidrio de la ventana está impecable. Da a un callejón sin salida lleno de basura y porquerías al bajar la vista. Al levantarla se ve el cielo, la noche, sin luna, sin estrellas, el pozo de oscuridad más profundo y hermoso de todos. De pronto quiere hundirse en él, en esa oscuridad eterna, que lo tome en su seno y no lo largue más.

(—Nadie, Ginshi, _nadie_ )

Está a punto de preguntarle «¿por qué te llaman así?». Otra es la que sale de sus labios.

—¿Me dejarías hundirme en tu oscuridad?

Nutcracker lo mira con curiosidad.

—¿Por favor?

La suplica flota en el aire. Nutcracker se aparta el cabello del rostro y se sienta en la cama. No dice nada. Sus ojos hablan por ella y Ginshi logra captar el mensaje. Son negros, oscuros, como toda ella. Él también se sienta en la cama esperando el consuelo de la oscuridad que promete, silencioso, un sueño sin sueños, una vida sin vida, una muerte sin muerte. Un descanso pacífico sin las torturas del día, sin los demonios de la noche. Sin Haru respirando entrecortadamente, quedándose sin aire a cada tortuoso segundo.

Nutcracker se queda ahí, frente a él, mirándolo, simplemente mirándolo.

—¿Cuál es tu oscuridad? —le pregunta ella.

—Soy como mi padre —susurra él. Le parece un crimen hablar normalmente—. ¿Y la tuya?

Nutcracker sonríe.

(Haru, sabes que no quiero, sabes que no quiero dejarte. Pero nadie vendrá, nadie vendrá a salvarnos, a salvarme. Papá nos dejó solos, me dejo sólo y todo lo que tengo son piezas de un futuro que me sangran y una impotencia que me quita la vida de a suspiros. Haru, hermanita, perdóname, sé que no lo puedo tener, sé que no lo merezco, sólo… carajo, sólo perdona a tu hermano por seguir los pasos de su padre… sólo… Haru, te amo)

Se ve bonita haciéndolo.

—Sólo quería ser hermosa.

Ginshi abre los ojos. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin que se dé cuenta al principio; cuando lo hace ya es demasiado tarde. Ahí están, las jodidas, las hijas de puta, soltándose cuando nadie les dio el permiso. Escucha, en sus recuerdos, tal vez ahí mismo, la risa sencillita, femenina y baja de Haru. «¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Hoy vi una mariposa! ¡Pasó justo por mi ventana! ¿No son hermosas, las mariposas? Ojalá pudiera ser como ellas, libres, majestuosas… hermosas… ¿Crees que algún día pueda serlo? ¿Ser hermosa?».

La oscuridad fuera y dentro del cuarto es absoluta.

Puede morir en paz.

(Papá, espero que estés orgulloso. Cometeré tus mismos errores, incluso el de la muerte)

En su tumba papá Shirazu se revuelca.

 **Mundo misterioso, el Infan-til. (es mejor que se quede así)**

Cuando cae la noche todos duermen en el Orfanato. Las salas están vacías, en la cocina la gotera sigue molestando, alguna que otra rata se pasea por los baños y emite sus insufribles chillidos, de los cuartos se escapan ronquidos –el director parece un trombón- y en los pasillos hay silencio; excepto por tres pares de pasos, tres pares de zapatillas desgastadas, tantas que ya perdieron el color, pares que antes eran grises, blancos y negros.

Tres pares de zapatillas que cuando cae la noche salen a _jugar_.

Se escabullen por una de las puertas traseras y salen al parque, a la zona de los bosques –la zona supuestamente prohibida a los niños- donde Rei descubrió el cementerio de gatos muertos unas semanas atrás. El viernes pasado ya contaba con ocho. Nashiro lleva la cuenta y espera que esa noche el dedo contador no encuentre un nuevo huésped en las tierras yermas del bosquecillo-prohibido-a-los-niños. A Kurona le sorprende que algunos parezcan tan frescos, como si acabaran de ser asesinados unos segundos antes de que ellos llegaran.

Cuando llegan, Rei y Kurona se sientan en el suelo y respiran el aire mezclado de noche y sangre; esperan en el círculo a que Nashiro termine de contar. Rei se ríe, aplaude y le apuesta a Kurona con una sonrisita pícara que esta vez habrá diez; ella no pierde la oportunidad de ganarle un poco de dinero y acepta orgullosa.

Nashiro cuenta.

El señor Pinky, uno; Un Ojo, dos; Bigotes Chuecos, tres; Jinete sin Cabeza, cuatro; Cojo, cinco; Blanquita, seis; Los Gemelos, siete y ocho… nueve… diez… ¡joder, hay diez este viernes! Nashiro se da vuelta y los mira con expresión desconcertada. Pero está segura, su dedo contador nunca se equivoca. Por las dudas vuelve a contar. Sus manos se abren de a poco y termina con todos los dedos levantados. Palmas abiertas. Ese viernes hay dos más. Nunca hubo dos más.

Rei aplaude y Kurona bufa; de mala la gana admite su derrota.

—¿Nombres? —pregunta Nashiro.

—¡Viernes! —sugiere Rei.

—Dos —sugiere Kurona.

—Vale —Nashiro asiente. Saca su libretita de uno de los bolsillos del camisón negro con lunas blancas y anota—. Entonces Viernes, nueve, y Dos, diez. Bienvenidos a la familia —los recibe, agachándose sobre uno primero y luego sobre el otro. Acaricia sus cadáveres frescos—. Nosotros nunca los vamos a abandonar.

 _(porque eso hacen las familias, ¿saben? Nunca se abandonan, nunca, nunca, nunca)_

—¡Nashiro, ven!

—Creo que el señor Pinky está muy flaco —las gemelas miran a Rei, quien está mirando hacia el foso, fijamente, sus ojos extrañamente rojos fijos en el primer gato enterrado en ese improvisado cementerio; el primero y el más destrozado. Por unos segundos de quietud se quedan calladas. Luego rompen a reír—. Debería comer más.

Kurona no se gasta en decirle que el señor Pinky está _muerto_.

Rei no capta nunca los ligeros cambios que suceden en el mundo. Vive con una constante mirada pérdida en el infinito, caminando lento, balanceándose de un lado al otro, incluso cuando está sentado. Rei da miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. Para él, aunque haya aplastado a una hormiga con el dedo, la hormiga debería seguir andando; su dedo no tiene por qué alterar la vida pacífica de la hormiga trabajadora. Su dedo no dicta las leyes del universo. Por eso siempre se gana las peores palizas. Los maestros le dicen con una mezcla de asco y temor «hijo del Infierno».

Nunca se queja, nunca protesta, nunca llora. Pero siempre se ríe.

—¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy?

—¿A qué quieres jugar tú, Rei?

Kurona mira a Nashiro, le reprocha. Los últimos tres viernes estuvo eligiendo él. Su hermana es implacable y ni siquiera tiene el tupé de devolverle la mirada. Entre ellas no necesitan ni eso. «Kuro, ¿en serio estas preguntándome por eso? No hay que ni ser adivino para comprender por qué la cara de Rei está pintada de morado. No tuvimos clases de pintura esta semana». Las revistas científicas tiene la razón en una cosa: los hermanos gemelos _sí_ pueden usar la telepatía.

—Mmmm… ¡A las caricias!

Kurona vuelve a bufar –otra vezz el mismo estúpido juego- y Nashiro sonríe –anda, Kuro, como si no te gustara- radiante; le encanta jugar a las caricias. Es el juego favorito de Rei.

Se cierran más en el círculo, tan pegados que el aire comienza a tornarse pesado, pegajoso. Se rozan sin querer. De pronto sus espaldas están demasiado frías. Que viento helado. Los gatos muertos que aún conservan sus vidriadas cuencas y a aquellos ojos que están desparramados por la tierra los miran, silenciosos, simplemente los miran. Kurona y Nashiro pueden sentir sus miradas cadavéricas hundirse en sus nucas. Con molestia les recuerdan a las de los adultos.

«¡Niñas indecentes! ¡Desvergonzadas! ¡Sucias!».

 _(somos su familia ahora, gatitos, así que no tienen por qué mirarnos de esa forma, las familias nunca se abandonan, ¿cierto? las familias aceptan, cobijan, apoyan, ¡dejen de mirarnos de esa forma maldita sea!)_

Rei las mira.

«Hijo del Infierno».

El mundo cree que Rei no comprende sus leyes, no las capta. Que no ve con sus ojos siempre perdidos en el infinito que el universo tiene un pulso, grande, fuerte, arrollador, que se lleva por delante todo aquellos que no puede arrastras con él. Un pulso como el latido de un corazón. El mundo está garrafalmente equivocado. Todo late. Todo tiene un pulso. Tum, tum, tum, tum. Así, como la batería, como un bongó, como un tambor.

Kurona y Nashiro creen que él no se da cuenta de cómo los adultos las desprecian; de cómo cada vez que están en el comedor la cocinera les sirve la porción más pequeña, de cómo los maestros siempre les dan las tareas más difíciles, de cómo el resto de los niños se alejan cada vez que ellas están cerca, de cómo sus objetos desaparecen misteriosamente de la noche a la mañana y nadie sabe nada, nadie vio nada, nadie es el culpable. De cómo los gatitos del cementerio las miran.

Rei las vio desnudas, ¿cómo no iba a _conocerlas_?

—Está bien —las toma de las manos—. Los gatitos están muertos, no las están mirando.

—Rei… —susurra Kurona.

Él les sonríe. Se acerca más a ellas, tanto que ya no parece haber diferencia entre un cuerpo y el otro y su boca de niño roza sus orejas; decide contarles su secreto, susurrando despacio, el funcionamiento de las leyes del mundo. Todo late, todo tiene un pulso, y si miran al infinito pueden verlo: baja y sube, sube y baja, siempre al mismo ritmo, siempre estable.

 _(ahora que pueden verlo ya no tiene que llorar, ahora que pueden verlo pueden usar esas boquitas y sonreír, dejarse llevar por el pulso que dicta el universo; si quieren me quedo a su lado hasta que puedan dominarlo por completo, me gusta estar a su lado –el pulso se acelera cuando estoy con ustedes, es ligero el cambio, pero puedo verlo, me quedo, ¿quieren? somos familia, ¿no? y las familias nunca se abandonan)_

Nashiro se ríe, Kurona no tarda en seguirla.

Lo besan en la boca entre risitas y susurros de agradecimiento.

Tienen diez años, Nashiro y Kurona son las niñas-indecentes-desvergonzadas-sucias y Rei el hijo-del-infierno. Están vestidos con sus pijamas, las gemelas con sus camisones _demasiado_ _cortos_ , Rei con sus pantaloncillos y su remera _demasiado amplia_. Es viernes por la noche, de madrugada, y a unos metros de ellos hay un cementerio de gatitos muertos; esta noche ascienden a diez, con Viernes y Dos como nuevos miembros de la familia. El pulso del universo se acelera ligeramente.

Nada de eso importa.

Porque las reglas del juego son simples, una regla de tres: explorar, tocar, sentir; y nunca hacer nada que el otro no quiera, siempre empezando por el mismo punto. Explorar es la parte más sencilla, sólo se necesitan los ojos. Piernas largas, huesudas. Codos con demasiados ángulos. Cuellos estirados. ¡Se ven las costillas a través de la piel! Los pezones, los seis iguales, duritos. Los ombligos. Lo que hay entre las piernas. Dos iguales, uno diferente. Tocar ya conlleva más cuidado; es la parte más divertida. Crean y recrean, construyen y reconstruyen, trazan eternamente caminos –nuevos, viejos, descubiertos, no descubiertos- con la yema de los dedos, la palma de la mano, la boca húmeda, la lengua rosa. También se puede tocar con las piernas, aunque eso ya es un poco más difícil. Sentir es la parte más difícil porque a nadie le gusta perder el control. Pero una vez que los pierdes, que te sueltas y rompes todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, oh cariño, ¿no es maravilloso el sabor de la libertad? ¿no te explota en el sexo blando, en la boca dura, debajo de las uñas, en el interior de tus ojos?

Quitarse la ropa es lo primero, para estar en igual de condiciones. Polvo eres y al polvo volverás (o algo así). Lo hacen, lentamente, tímidamente, y más pronto que tarde la piel queda expuesta como un girasol por la mañana, ellos mirando hacia la luna, la flor mirando al sol. Tiemblan ligeramente. Hace mucho frío.

Los tres se ríen.

El juego comienza.

 **Pos-data. (las historias nunca tienen punto final)**

Eto escribe el final de la historia. O lo que puede decirse como final. Nadie comprende que las historias nunca tienen final, ni siquiera con la muerte. Con su letra elegante, chueca, rápidamente da los últimos trazos. Se resiste a escribir _fin_. Muerde el lápiz. En el marco de la hoja, arriba en la esquina derecha donde una mancha del último café ocupa casi todo el lugar garabatea unas últimas letras:

 _La noche es larga_

 _y_

 _Las palabras hablan_.

...

...

* * *

 _The Great Gig in the Sky:_ canción de Pink Floyd, del disco The Dark Side of de Moon.

(*) entra cuchillo, salen las tripas: del capítulo de Los Simpson cuando van a Japón.

(**) Ted Bundy: asesino serial de EEUU. Dicen que mató a más de cien mujeres.

El título es un juego de palabras: **Tonight** - _esta noche_ \- **To-night** - _para_ la noche-.

La verdad es que me quedaron un par de historias fuera (iba a haber un Shuu/Kanae, una de Hide, otra de Hinami, un Nico/Yamori y un Itori/Irimi) pero considerando lo laaargo que me quedó creo que es una sabia elección. De última transformo este one-shot en un two-shot, pero no sé, no se ilusionen. Si quedó algo en el tintero, por favor no duden en preguntarme. Y como siempre, disculpen los horrores de ortografía. Nos vemos, bye, bye.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
